The Love Triangle
by Salvo1985
Summary: Hugh Jr. is kind, smart, well mannered. something Lisa was always proud of. Lester, however, HATES his half-brother. because he is everything Lester isn't, lester's rude, crude, and has a bad attitude. one Friday night when Hugh jr comes for a visit, Lamis is friendly towards him maybe too friendly, Lester's worse fears are realized when he makes a dire mistake with lamis
1. Chapter 1: Insecurities

(Lester loud is the creation of Flagg1991, lugosi, lamis, ruby are the creation of me, to know what they look like, go to deviant art, to TMNTFAN85 gallery and simply search loudcest children, or either of the mention of the name)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lugosi stared at a glass jar containing the disembodied head of Adolph Hitler.

"...is he alive or just brain dead?"

Lester looked over his shoulder, from his computer station.

"he's in a coma-like state. though there will be certain nights when he is awake and starts shouting his old speeches."

Lugosi tap at the glass.

"please don't do that."

lugosi hmm'd and stood straight, and looked at Lester. idly scratching his cheek, his dull eyes stared at his older brother. then he decided to say what he came in his brother's room in the first place.

"Hugh Jr. is coming for a visit today"

Lugosi watched as Lester jerked and twirled around. his face, screwed in an irritated expression.

"WHAT!"

Lugosi nodded as he shrugged.

"you know how it is, Hugh and his son come over to see you're mother every once in a blue moon."

lester's features were like that of a pissed off bulldog. the moment he thought of his half brother, he thought of the time where he, lamis, and Hugh jr. spend the day. and he tolerated it, for her. but he remembered how...sickenly it was to watch his girlfriend laugh so...bubbly when Hugh jr. said one of his 'smart jokes'

"ARGGH!"

He threw his head back his hands clenching hair.

"don't have a heart attack, bro."

lugosi grinned but was wiped off when he was getting glared at by Lester. and if there was one thing, was never piss off Lester. he may be fat, and short. but it didn't mean he couldn't knock you out with one punch.

"every damn time he comes, mother always fonds over her, and lamis...ugh. she gets so friendly with him!"

he rolled his eyes.

" another dinner with those two pompous assholes"

lugosi rolled his shoulder and sighed heavily.

"just make sure to behave yourself around lamis, buddy."

Lester hissed. literally and like some fucking weird ass dwarf ran out of the room as Lugosi watch him go, he turned back and tapped at the jar. the disembodied head of Hitler awoke. and started shouting in German.

"... I'm so gonna leave this on uncle Clyde's doorstep"

"No, you won't!"

lester cried out from afar.

000000000000000000000000000

Lester got undressed and laid his clothes to the side before getting into the hot shower. Lester wasn't one to take showers often. maybe on the third or fourth day. he tried to better himself, shit, the acne medicines don't even work. if at all, one brand gave him an allergic reaction and he ended up with a red puffy face, Lugosi laughed his ass off, pointing.

raspberry face.

that's what Lugosi called him, before lamis whack the boy over the head. Lester needed to clean himself. not because of his stupid perfect half brother, Hugh jr. but because he wanted to look good. for lamis? yeah. his parents...?

that's the thing about them, he hates them. not all the time, but ..okay maybe he always hated them, within reason. his mom barely gave him the attention, his dad did, however, but it didn't change the fact that Lincoln loud was a caveman piece of shit, fucking every chick he saw. he was even pretty sure he fucked aunt Leni's gay friend, Miguel once.

once he was done soaping up his hair, he covered his face in a peach-smelling paste it was a blemish control, called st. Ives. lamis bugged him to use it, which he rarely did. in fact, she got him to shower before bed every night.

let's just say when she went down on him the last month, his crotch didn't smell all that great. no lovin' that night. he sighed heavily and lowered his head. while he waited for the paste to seem into his pores.

he suddenly wondered why did he give a damn about his mother? so what if Hugh jr. was everything she ever asked for? he hated her. he hated her because he was convinced he was a fucking normal child, convinced that she picked at his brain and made him super fucking smart.

fuck! but what really burns him up was the fact that Lamis was all giggly and friendly when he was around, yes he knew she was just being friendly, but that gut-wrenching fear of her falling in love with him.

"you're an idiot, Lester. she wouldn't betray you."

Are you sure about that?

the voice in his head muttered.

yes! why would she leave him?

do you need to ask?

he was, by far superior to Lester. smarter, going to fucking college at 15, lean in muscle, hair like silk, his face like his father before him, handsome. and...and...God he had everything lamis could want in a man if she wasn't blind by love for Lester.

and he fucking knew it. love is love, but love wore off and she'll see him what he truly is. a trollish little asshole. and by god, that wrecked him with fear. he couldn't bare it.

enough of this self-pity bullshit, all he needed to do, was behave himself. he could do that, right? surely he could stand his half brother ... right?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamis was in a giggling fit and was lightly slapping Hugh jr.'s shoulder, her other arm wrap around his other shoulder, and leaning on to him. Hugh jr. blushed crimson and smiled sheepishly.

all the while, Lester sat beside her left. and glared at his food like it owed him something. her infectious laugh, while sweet, was annoying as hell. like razor blades scraping against the chalkboard. across from him was Hugh, and chatting away with his mother. his mother, the bitch. was all giddy like a school girl. even his father shared that same irritated expression.

aunt luna was chilled though, and while she had an eye for Hugh herself, she hung on lincoln's arm like she owns his ass. which in a way, she kinda did? they did marry...

lucy sat and ate quietly, Lugosi, the little shit, sat beside her. he knew for the fact that he used to sleep on her mother's bed, with lucy naked. when he was smaller.

that was screwed up. age 5 and sleeping next to your nude mother, people will get ideas. ugh. and then there's ruth, ruth greenwood, with ruby...who is five years old, in big tails and in a pink dress...

that was Lester's fault... see... last week she was 11 until Lester was fixing an age-reversing gun. don't ask him why, he was bored and he thought 'i'm gonna turn dad 11 again and fuck with him cause, hah! why the hell not?'

but Ruby got in the way when it accidentally went off, and poof. she was five again. boy was father ever so pissed. and ruth was upset too, but she couldn't help but adore her daughter all over again.

Lester was STILL trying to reserve the effects...in the meantime, ruby was five again and...yeah... Lester fucked up on that. his father, the fucking bastard, was still soured about it.

"what's the matter, father, don't like someone sniffing mother's pussy?"

everyone stopped, shit. SHIT he did it again, even lamis was giving a look of disgust.

"don't fuck with me, Lester."

lincoln grunted.

lugosi stared at his brother, the thirteen-year-old shook his head. Hugh jr. cleared his throat.

"anyway"

oh, here we go...

"if I work hard enough I just may graduate this summer"

oh, yes. the prodigal son, Mr. fucking perfect, the apple of mother's eye.

"that's great, Hugh!"

lamis gushed. oh, please lamis don't buy into that charm.

"indeed, Hugh Jr. has proven to be the best from my reproductive system."

lincoln flinched.

"Hey, now..c' mon lise, Lester is pretty smart..."

"a smart ass."

lucy muttered. lugosi covered his mouth and muffled laughter. lester narrowed his eyes at his aunt..how DARE she...big breasted Elvira looking bitch...!

"Lucy!"

lincoln shouted. oh, PLEASE father. like I need any help from-

"he could use a better attitude adjustment,"

Lisa said, oh, that was it. he opens his mouth to let out a fury of insults, to bring down that bitch a peg, lucy too. but a hand grip his shoulder. he whips his head around and met lamis's green eyes. they were stern and said 'don't' he shook with anger. but he forced himself to calm down. call it pussy whip, but lamis did kept Lester on a leash.

without her, he was a loose cannon. he let out a long sigh and wondered why he even tries to be good. for her, yes. she was... always a reason to try to be...good.

"in any case, I stand by my first born, congrats Hugh Jr. I am very proud of you."

Hugh jr. beam with pride.

"why, thank you, mother! I learn from the best."

lester sneered. how dare he get in the good graces of Lisa. he glanced at that big breasted whore. her very image brought such anger. Hugh jr. got to be normal... he had a normal fucking childhood, he became her favorite, always had been. but him? besides being born out of a freak accident, then having his BRAIN FUCKED WITH! he tightens his hand of the fork he held... he just wanted to stab her throat, repeatedly.. he bit his lower lip. lamis stared at him. she kept close tabs on him. and it was pissing him off even more.

"and when you are done, perhaps you'll be my apprentice, that is"

she looked at Hugh with loving eyes and held his hand.

"if you'd allow it,"

lester growled out.

"Oh, just fucking suck his di-"

lamis covered his mouth suddenly. he was taken by surprise. his left eye twitched. everyone was staring at them now. lamis held her hand over his mouth for a second, before letting go. lester let out a breath through his nose.

his father looked at him sadly. oh, how he hated being pitied. he hated how EVERYONE looked at him like he was a problem. it was always like that when Hugh jr. came around Lester suddenly looked like shit. and-

"Lamis, if I may ask, you said you had a new collection of Godzilla movies"

lamis turned her attention to him.

"Oh, yeah. I just got them for my birthday."

Hugh Jr. smiled warmly and took her hand in his.

"ah, yes, your fourteen now are you not?"

he kissed her hand. and lamis blushed and pulled her hand, she looked flustered though and swallowed and cleared her throat.

"y-yeah."

Lester was leaning forward his eyes glaring daggers at him. Hugh jr. didn't seem to notice. neither did lamis. lamis stood up and looked at father sweetly.

"may I go show him to my room?"

lincoln nodded, but side glances his son. like he knew he was going to murder Hugh jr. lamis turned and took Hugh jr's hand and ran out of the dining room.

"Hmm...it seems you have competition,"

Lisa said as she sips some water.

"now, Lisa dear, please don't you think you're being harsh?"

Lisa looked at Lester.

"the harsh truth is the fact that you're son is smitten with lamis."

lester stood up. his body was shaking.

"you shut your mouth!"

Lisa stared at him blankly.

"Come now, stop it."

he warmly rubbed Lisa's hand.

"please."

lester looked at his father who stared down at his meal. he could tell he had hidden anger. he knew if his father snapped. much like he would .. in some odd way they had something in common. finally, Lester had enough and stood up and walked out of the dining room as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hugh Jr. was enamored with her.

she was the most beautiful creature on this earth.

and he wanted her. so very much.

but Lester was a wall that stood between them.

but he knew if he played his cards right... that she would be his.

after all. Lester was a foul mouth savage who wasn't classy at all. and he could never understand how such a gross person like himself deserve her.

"so I got this DVD set I've been eyeing,"

she said. her room was small and had posters of the return of glob man, Godzilla posters, and tmnt, the same desk as Lincoln had a tv. and a DVD player, with Godzilla figures as decor. the standard stuff a girl who loved Japanese monsters. you'd think Lugosi was into this, but he was more into murder and mysteries., and wanted to work for the CIA or something, he couldn't remember.

hugh jr. sat on the bed and smiled at her. lamis smiled back and took notice of his features. for one, she remembered that 'what would your baby look like' test on the internet, that photo aunt lisa had, yeah. surprisingly that's how hugh jr.'s hair looked like. and his face was pretty-boy masculine, that's as best she can describe, it wasn't as long as his father, Hugh. it was shorter, oval shape. and yeah, he had round rim glasses, and like his mother, he wore a sweater that was olive green. and he wore skinny jeans.

and..and..she was staring at his crotch. her heart was racing a little. her green emerald eyes traveling upward. she squeaked when she realized he was staring at her, with that charming British-smile. okay, he was American-British but...unnnnffff. now she knew why her mother had a thing for Hugh.

"Lamis may I ask you something?"

she blinked out of her trance. he smiled and patted her bed. she blinked again, set the DVD on the table, climb and sat next to Hugh Jr. he smiled, and she smiled back. Hugh Jr. let out a soft sigh.

"seeing that today is Friday, may I ask that you spend the weekend with me at my home?"

she gawked. to say she was surprised was an understatement. she has only been at his house once, labor day weekend when Hugh invited all her aunts and cousins and dad. it was a huge friggin' mansion. it had everything and more. it was in the upper area, you know, the rich neighborhood, place gave out actual whole candy bars and then some during Halloween! it was a place called treasure hills.

"my neighborhood has it's own shops and theater, and-"

lamis yelped.

"YES!"

He blinked and smiled.

"oh. oh, wait..."

he frowned, as she seems to recall something.

"Lester and I are to go to the museum. aztec mummies"

Hugh Jr. removed his glasses to clean the lens with a rag.

"I see...may I ask another question?"

lamis nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

he slides his glasses on and looked her in the eyes.

"when's the last time you spend any time with anyone besides your...erm...boyfriend?"

she blinked and tapped her chin.

"and may I add that you and I rarely 'hang out' i simply ask for you to spend the weekend with me, after all the museum will have that exhibit for a long while, surely you can spare one weekend with me?"

lamis was thinking about it. and just was Hugh was hoping to change her mind, she suddenly clench her gut and lean forward. a bubbly sound came from the depths of her ass.

"o-oh boy, oh no. oh boy."

she hopped to her feet and gasped at the familiar pain you get just below your stomach and your ass, a really painful cramp. she blushed and looked at the boy and pointed with a thumb.

"i-uh need to use the bathroom, I'll get back to you on that!"

she rushed and open the door and slammed it. he could hear her running like an ox, before hearing the bathroom door shut. Hugh Jr. leaned back and sighed heavily. he really wanted her to spend time with him, just him and lamis, they could do all sorts of things. goodness she was a goddess among women, yes she was born out of incest, but she was kind, and intelligent, sweet and...just everything a boy such as himself could appreciate. she had the qualities of a good wife and mother. he had a goofy grin as he imagined her pregnant with his child...

wait... wouldn't their child suffer deformities? ah, he was sure his mother would give him something to prevent such a thing, still, the romantic thought was there. dating, marriage, parenthood. she could become anything she wanted, and they would live in a big house...heck, why not have twelve children?

he shook his head grinning at the very thought. he was getting way ahead of himself. he, of course, needed to be with her, and show her how much better he was than his half brother was. he just needed time and a lot of luck. he perked up when he heard the door open, but frown in disappointment when he saw the greasy -acne faced half brother, Lester standing at the doorway. his black circle around his eyes stared at him with such disdain. he walked towards him, then stood.

both brothers stared at each other, though they were different in shape, both shared certain traits that you could tell they were related. the nose was definitely there. hair color, the shape of their eyes. one could say if things weren't strained as it was between them, people would point out and say, "it's those loud brothers, again." "watch out for those loud brothers." "holy shit, dude did you hear what the loud brothers did to Liam the pig fucker?!"

yes, indeed they would be like those two dudes from pulp fiction. but they weren't. they were more like Lex Luthor and Superman, or like coca-cola and Pepsi. like Mr. Pibb and DR. pepper. like transformers and gobots. they would never get along.

"You kissed my sister's hand."

Hugh jr. breathed in and puff his chest, like some kind of bird trying to intimidate.

"and I'd do it again, she is...rather lovely."

lester's eye twitched.

"for a man who takes pride of being respectful towards others, you sure show less of that with me."

lester growled deep in his throat. Hugh Jr. turned his head up like a snooty faggot.

"you never showed any towards me, so why should I with you?"

his fat fingers curled into a fist, Lester wanted to just beat the shit out of him. he may be a bit chubby but he had muscle power. he was like an ox, strong as one. maybe it was the exercise but he sure had some power behind those thick arms.

"You dare come into my home, and kiss my girlfriend's hand in an attempt to charm her."

he stepped closer, eyes locked on target, Hugh swallowed, but boldly spoke.

"she deserves better than you."

lester smirked.

"and your a better choice?"

Hugh jr. gave a short nod.

"Yes! she is an angel, not meant for monsters like you! if I had her, I would provide her with everything and more than you could ever hope for! I would be her-her sugar daddy!"

lester laughed.

"you think material things would win her over?"

Hugh Jr. got off the bed and pressed his nose against his.

"Oh, I believe I can sweep her off her feet once she realizes what a bad choice she's made."

lester's eyes narrowed.

"when she opens her eyes and sees what a mistake you are...when she realizes I'm so much better suited for her every need, emotionally and financially. you are not worthy of her."

lester grabbed the scuff of his turtleneck sweater.

"you are not worthy of her, you piece of shit! everything comes easy for you, but I work harder and therefore I deserve her love, she won't be fooled by you, you little-"

"you'll always be a lab accident"

Lester's face dropped.

"No matter how hard you'll try, mother will always see you as such. and lamis, why...she only loves you out of pity. perhaps desperation. but when I have her fall for m-"

He made a surprised 'oof' as he fell on to the ground. his cheek ached. his soft fingers touched his burning cheek then glanced upwards to the orc before him. lester's face was of a furious beast. yes, Hugh Jr. said the wrong words, but as Lester once said, the truth always hurts. and he knew it. the air went still when lamis's voice cut through like a knife.

"Lester!"

lester spun around wide-eyed, lamis looked at him, not in anger, but in shock, then disappointment. her green eyes fell on hugh jr. then at her boyfriend. her face turned sour as she marched forward, pushing her boyfriend out of her way, she crouched down and help Hugh up. lester watched her, he was scared because...well... he did it again.

"Lamis, he was insulting me and-"

"and I'm sure you insulted him first!"

he gently placed a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped away from him.

"Don't' fucking TOUCH ME!"

His hand recoiled. he looked at his beloved, she looked angry now, tears threaten to come. Hugh Jr. placed his hands on lamis's shoulder and rubbed them up and down.

"come now, lamis dear. don't cry-"

lamis breathed in slow, then let it all out. she swallowed, then glared at Lester. she didn't say a word, she tilted her head, and turned to meet Hugh's eyes.

"I need to talk to my dad if I'm going to stay over the weekend with you."

lester jerked his head back.

"stay over, what about the muse-"

lamis barked out.

"I'M CANCELLING IT!"

she grabs Hugh jr.'s hand and walked out of the room, leaving Lester all alone. he stared off after her, he felt like he was falling, the world itself was uneven, fear, shock. it was a nightmare feeling. he staggered back and sat on the bed. somehow... in some way, as smart as he was, he played into Hugh's hands...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lamis was packing her clothes. she was furious, just FURIOUS! she never thought her boyfriend was so...so STUPID!

She did her best to look past his imperfections. tried her best to love him as much as possible. hoping beyond hope he'll be the boy she knew he was.

but she was slowly realizing just how fucking toxic he was. Hugh was right, she didn't need this shit. Lester barely put the effort to be a good guy. she once saw him in a suit, working hard and coming home to her, maybe even their own child.

but at this rate, the way he is, he'll still be a mean son of a bitch. she swallowed a lump in her throat. she wasn't going to break up with him, but if they did, it be hard on both of them, they live in the same house. and it'll be a constant reminder, a pain that will never heal.

...m-maybe they can talk about this... after her weekend stay over. yeah... they-they can talk it out.. a-after all... all those shared moments, those wonderful memories, the lovemaking...it would be in vain if they parted. but in the back of her mind, she wondered what it be like to be hugh jr's girlf-

"Lamis, if you only let me explain-"

she stiffens by the voice of her boyfriend. for some reason that pissed her off.

"he was saying things and-"

lamis didn't turn, but she held up a hand to his face.

"don't!"

she hissed.

"i don't want to hear it."

she looked at lester, whose face held so much desperation and fear, like a child who did wrong, Lester closed the gap and held her waist.

"if you only listen to reason, lamis! hugh is-"

lamis grab his sweater vest and dug her fingers and used all her strength to push him off.

"stop it! STOP IT!"

she was breathing hard, on the verge of crying.

"stop trying to play the victim. i-i can't do this right now! okay?!"

lester swallowed hard. his own eyes strain with the threat of his own tears.

"lamis-"

she cut him off.

"i need a break!"

lester stood motionless. those words were just the tip of the iceberg of ' i want to break up'

"i need a break from-"

she waved her hands.

"all of this, from you!"

lester let out a whimper.

"your not being fair-"

lamis screeched.

"and your never fair! you always bring everyone down, and i always defend you from everyone else! you never try hard enough not to insult someone, i'm sick and fucking tired of you! sometimes i wish i'd never-"

she stopped herself. she looked up at the ceiling, her eyes glassy as tears trickle down she covered her mouth and shut her eyes, and looked down. and shivered. lester could hear her gasped for air and let out a watery-sob and sniffled then turn and finished packing.

lester stood like a man who just died standing up. he felt his whole body was heavy. he felt his body grow hot, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. he made a sound a whimper, like a dog.

"Please...he's only trying to get between us, surely you have to see..."

he grew quiet. he was trembling. thick tears dripping down his cheeks.

"..Lester...your on my list...you're on thin ice, right now. don't let it become permanent."

she said in a firm tone. and shut the suitcase and clicked it closed. she grabs it and turned. he stared at her. fucking christ. it almost looks like she was leaving him, yes it was just the weekend but in his delusional state of mind, that's what it looks like.

she walked passed him and open the door. lester's eyes shift in thought. he had to say something, he needed to say something. his lips trembled.

"I Love you."

she stopped.

he sniffed loudly, she could hear his voice was..holding back emotion, but the way his voice cracked.

"...I don't know what else to say..."

he breathed in a shudder.

"please lamis i-"

the door shut closed. he squeezed his eyes hard and hot tears came like a river. his mind was filled with negative thought. stabbing him with harsh words. echoing in his brain. self-loathing, hatred towards himself, Hugh jr. and yes...yes even lamis. if she betrayed him-

if she did, you are the reason.

you are a fool to think she'll love you forever.

she'll fall in love with Hugh Jr.

she'll stop talking to you, she has abandoned you.

no. no this can't happen. Hugh was playing the goody-two-shoes, Lester was being played.

does it matter, tubby?

his dark thoughts hissed.

you lost. the moment you slugged that faggot, the moment she saw it...

no. no. NO!

He gripped his hair and tugged. he fell on his knees and got on his hands and knees. he clawed the carpet and let out a painful sob. his mind thought of how easily things could fall apart, he growled as if he was tortured, the pain in his heart. he shook his head. if he lost her, if he lost her to him... his eyes open. he'd kill himself. yes. yes, life meant nothing. if he lost his only love than life had nothing to offer.

he was like Eric, the phantom of the opera, and lamis was Christine, and Christine chose to be with raul at the end of the story... ... lester got off the floor and turned, he walked out of her room. he stood in the hallway, not knowing what to do.

"Alright, honey have a good time, see you sunday night"

he heard his father say. he turned his head, that was a mistake because his eyes met lamis's. she stared at him for a second, then turned away just as fast. an arrow to his heart. pain, pain constant pain. that's when he noticed his father, he was staring at him, then at lamis, as she left.

damnit. DAMNIT! he knew something was wrong. he turned fast and walked to his room and shut and locked. he needed to be alone, he needed to be isolated to the world.

if things do get worse if she did break up with him...

can he hate her forever, as much as he loves her forever?

he sat on the bed and ran his fingers through his fresh clean hair.

his eyes widen. he heard a familiar song, someone was watching the phantom of the opera, it was the first 'chick flick' he sat through with lamis, the night they admitted their love for each other.

I gave you my music . . .

made your song take wing . . .

and now, how you've

repaid me:

denied me

and betrayed me . . .

He was bound to love you

when he heard you sing . . .

Christine ...

Christine ...

his tears came harder now. how poetic this was. how...fucking ironic. the feeling he felt was certainly much like Eric. he, like Lester... was a lonely creature who sought love but could never gain it...because there was someone BETTER.

CHRISTINE/RAOUL (Background):

Say you'll share with me,

one love, one lifetime...

Say the word and I will follow you...

Share each day with me

Each night, each morning

that song, all i asked of you, lamis sang that to him when she couldn't find the right words. his heart ached as memories filled his brain. how she gazed at him with such love. something he was scared of, something he wasn't used too. and when their lips met... sparks, fireworks, he felt and saw fireworks, those cartoons weren't lying. that's exactly how it felt...

then he heard the phantom, down below, where the tv in the living room was. the anger of the phantom, a scorned lover yes... Lester knew what that character felt now. perhaps thats why he loved that movie, secretly. because he related to the phantom so much, more so even now.

You will curse the day you did not do!

All that the Phantom asked of you!

he swallowed a lump. if he lost his love over this weekend... if love was denied him, than all he had left was hatred. hatred for his mother, hatred for hugh jr., and hatred for lamis if she...

the door knocked, and Lincoln, his father poked his head out.

"Son? can we talk?"

Goddamnit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. Chapter 2: stupid drunk ass love

his father gave him advice.

but even so, Lester messed things up.

so the whole night he stood up, worried. and in the morning, he laid and slept. all motivation was simply dead. his mind rewinds what happen last night. over and over.

don't worry.

she'll come around.

just show her a grand gesture of your love.

she won't leave you.

bah.

what did he know? this could be the end of everything. he grips his pillow and glared at the wall. why did Hugh jr. have to exist? why did mother treat him so much better? why did lamis have to get all giggly around him?

didn't he suffer enough? was life so cruel that it would take the only person in his life away? from the moment he fell asleep, to the moment he awoke. nothing but that pain in his heart.

why did he have to let Hugh jr. play him like this? why couldn't he hold his emotions in check? because he was sensitive. and the fact that fear played a factor into this fear of not only losing his best friend, his love but his sister. a sister that stuck by him even before they became a thing.

a sister that shared a lot of things with him. hopes, fears, dreams. a sister that loved him unconditionally. and yet, he couldn't hold his damn tongue for her sake and his. he sighed and got up, and got dressed.

and yet he didn't feel like doing anything. he gazed around his room. all was standard for a boy's needs. the only thing that was out of place was a shelf of star trek figures and space ships.

star trek.

the only thing he and his father shared a common interest. it was the only show that made him feel he wasn't so alone.

he tried to get lamis into it. at first, she wasn't into it. but ever since she binge-watched the first season of star trek discovery, it opens a door for her. something she truly invested herself in. while discovery wasn't his favorite show, it was slightly better than enterprise. and for him at least now he could show her the original series, maybe voyager, which was his favorite.

something about a woman captain gave him chills...unf... he sighed and walked out the door. the ever nagging feeling of worry and panic ever-present in the back of his mind...

* * *

Lamis wasn't proud of what he did to poor Hugh jr.

but she loved him.

but there was only so much a girl could handle.

she won't lie to herself, she was tired of his bullshit.

and could you blame her for being a little attracted to Hugh Jr?

he was.. a real fucking gentleman.

smart, clever, funny.

unf.

he was generous and caring. he was just about everything a girl wanted.

she meant it when she said she needed a break.

in fact, being away from him was a mini vacation.

plus he needed to suffer just a little.

still... if they weren't dating...

she looked across the table where Hugh jr was eating his waffles like a dainty Persian cat. god. she wondered what his di-NO!

She shook her head.

what was she thinking? Lester was HER boyfriend! sure, he had rough edges but he was still sweet to her, loving, loyal. to break up would mean the memories they shared would be in vain. and there was no way in hell was she just gonna throw it all away...but Hugh was right...to a certain extent.

"I trust your waffles are good, lamis?"

she blinked.

"y-yeah...they're groovy"

Hugh jr blinked and thought of something. with a snap of his fingers he spoke-

"my local park is going to have a jazz festival."

she double take.

"no shit?"

she asked. her eyes alight with interest. Hugh Jr. nodded with a charming smile.

"indeed. it's tonight, actually"

lamis stood up.

"we're there dude!"

she said excitedly. this, this is what she needed to get that negative shit out of her mind. this was her mini-vacation after all, right? besides. it was good to put Lester in his place. get him to think for once.

* * *

Lester sat on the couch. his mind busy with depressing thoughts to add insult to injury, Lugosi and ramona were on the couch, making out hotly. Lester thought maybe Lugosi was desperate for affection because ramona was the ugliest Mexican girl he ever has seen. and lord knows there were hotter women out there.

even his old substitute teacher ms. Dimartino was hot. and she was at least in her 30's or 40's. but this one? looked like a rejected design of Helga Pataki from Hey Arnold.

and there was Lugosi, necking her. as she made garling pleasured groans. he grinds his teeth. he couldn't take it. the sense of loss was growing more and more. he simply can't just sit around and wait for her, by the end of the weekend she'll come back, smitten with Hugh jr. and the coming end of their relationship would be set in stone.

"guh!"

he stood up and walked towards the door grabbing the keys to the gocart.

"Hey, where you going? dad said-"

Lugosi stopped when Lester stared at him with eyes of death. Lugosi rolled his eyes and lean back and cup a feel on ramona. Lester then took this moment to leave the house.

he walked towards the gocart and got in, jamming the key and speeding off. his mind buzzed with negative thought. and while his father advised him to wait till she returns, he wasn't going to sit idly by and let that little bastard take his beloved.

was it stupid? maybe. but he needed to be assertive. but the more he thought as he drove the cart, the more of the possibilities of her leaving him. he grits his teeth and grunted. if she did, living in the same house won't be easy. she'll be a constant reminder. the nerve of her. really. if she did break apart their relationship. what gratitude. he spent his life feeling out of place. born out of a freak accident. he was a normal kid for the most part, but then his mother picked at his brain to be more intelligent.

he envies his classmates. and he hated them as well. he was always a joke and he was bullied. but not by men. women. teenage girls who thought they were top shit. that's how it started. one day he had a bad day and he got home to find lamis on his bed. what followed was her trying to get him to open up. he was reluctant at first, but her sweet voice and the way she stroke his hair like that a mother to a child...

she knew what went on. so why did she bother? he told her what had happened. and that night she offered her body to him. at first, he said no. but that changed when she groped him and rubbed him and whispered

"c'mon lester...let me service you"

the dominos fell and he gave into temptation. that night was the best night of his life. if wasn't until the summer when she went camping as a guidance counselor that made him realize her worth. the sweet tender side, only she knew what he was like.

he couldn't help himself if he hated people and family. he just felt that the world was shit. and it was out to get him. he couldn't trust anyone. he learned from that. lamis was the only one he could trust.

he sped as fast as the go-kart could take him. just a couple of blocks. maybe, just maybe if he was on his knees begging she'll forgive him. because he just had too. life was hell without her. and he's seen kids in his school end relationships. the boys were more affected than girls.

girls cry and cry and get heartbroken. but if it was a boy, it was much worse for them. women do not know the pain they bring and that is a pain Lester couldn't bear. he clenched his teeth at the thought of Hugh jr. the idea of him... being with her really pissed him off. he thought he could replace him, does he? that little bastard...

he'll show him.

he won't lose to him.

he was Lester Fucking Loud.

and no one-BUT NO ONE stands in his fucking way.

as Lester hated to admit, he'll do all he can to keep her. lie and cheat and manipulate if he had too. desperate times meant desperate measures. and if he couldn't be a hero, he'll have to be a villain. and that suited him just fine.

* * *

Lamis enjoyed her day. they walked the block. there was something amazing about this little area. they had shops and a small movie theater there not too far from where Hugh jr. lived. it was quiet and homey. it felt like something from norman Rockwall. she couldn't help but feel happy, relaxed the simpleness of it.

and Hugh jr. was amazingly sweet and polite, a real gentleman. sure, Lester can be the same way, but it was nice not having to hear him make a nasty comment about a person, or complain.

but that was a whole reason why she was here. to take a fucking break from that. and the more time she spent time with Hugh jr. the more she felt at peace. yeah, she dated Lester. but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what would have been like to just be with this guy.

but hell, he was with this guy. and they went around window shopping. when lunch came around they went into a pizza place, he paid of course. and they had the finest deep dish pizza she ever had. the day was perfect. and it was just getting started.

when they entered the park it was about five. and already she could hear people and as Hugh Jr. set out a blanket she smiled at him. but then when he looked at him, she saw Lester. and while she was upset with him, she still loved him. yes, he was rough around the edges but he was a decent person when he wants to be. and she did bring out the best out of him. at least she thought so.

she sat down and removed her shoes and relaxed as the smoothness of the blues carried forth with the wind. Hugh jr. sat beside her and smiled. that's when she felt it. his hand touching hers. and while she really-really liked the boy, and while she said she needed a break from Lester, that one part of her brain screamed "NO!"

Lamis knew better. hell, there was a time when his father accused luna of cheating. she really didn't. she was just acting strange because she had this big surprise vacation for just for herself and lincoln.

after that, lincoln felt so much shame. he explained he was just scared and he started bawling. he begged forgiveness. Luna wasn't mad. hurt, but mad. but after that vacation of just 'them', they came back stronger. probably because of all the sex they had. heh.

but yeah. lamis was upset with him, pissed even. but she was loyal just like her father and she moved her hand away from his touch. her brows furrow and said sternly.

"I'm sorry, but your not my boyfriend."

Hugh jr. cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that it would be okay if-"

"no."

"I see but-"

"no."

Hugh jr. pushed his glasses back to the brim of his nose and cleared his throat and looked ahead. lamis's eyes soften and she sighed and glanced at him with a lopsided frown.

"look, it's nothing personal. but I am Lester's property"

he looked at her.

"is that how he refers you to an object?"

lamis blinked.

"No. but that's how i see myself as. i belong to him, he belongs to me"

he looked confused and shook his head.

"i'm sorry, lamis but i don't think...what I'm trying to say is"

lamis raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought you were on the verge of leaving him"

he stated.

"you seem to give off that vibe"

lamis sighed and tilt her head to the side.

"Sometimes I want too, but sometimes i don't"

she looked at him.

"Lester is a good guy."

he didn't seem to think so.

"Lamis, dear...i could make one better"

he cupped her hand.

"I am everything he's not."

lamis jerked her hand but he gripped it.

"let go."

she said sternly.

"Lamis, if you would just..."

"Let. Go."

she hissed.

he sighed, defeated. and let go. he looked at her as if she was stupid. she hated that.

"Lali said it herself that Lester is toxic, just as you did"

lamis looked down. it was true. the night before...she knew he was scared. and by chance, he didn't sleep well... it was the first time she put her foot down and said enough was enough. she remembered how broken he looked though. her words were like a knife, she hurt him. she hurt him and...and...

"lamis"

he put comforting hands on her shoulders and gently caressed he brought himself closer and she felt him close. his warm breath, minty as if he... oh my god. he was preparing himself wasn't he? he hope to get a kiss from her. and while hours ago she would love too, now...now that her mind was clear and her anger was gone...

"Hugh, respect my personal space. please"

he hesitated and did just that. the blues and rhyme of the jazz made her relax some. but she suspected Hugh in trying to get to her good side...oh, who was she kidding. he did. and she knew he wanted a kiss...maybe...maybe something much more. and that was what she was scared of the most.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lester came to Hugh's house. and as he expected it was the rich type. but he also discovered from some Mr. jeeve's he and lamis weren't there, that they were at a jazz festival in a park.

now, Lester didn't care for it much but he did find the music relaxing. and if there was a right moment where the music put them in the mood, lamis and Lester made love. the kind of cuddling while slowly thrusting. savoring the feel of it's wet warmth. the feel of her pussy clenching her soft lips turned into an O as she moans ever so softly.

they would hump each other for hours, not really reaching for a quick orgasm. sometimes if done long enough, they would have those real slow orgasms. and god those were the best. he missed her. and every second without her was like hell. he hopes he didn't codependent on her, but it seems like it. back on the cart and he drove like a mad man, he needed her.

the thought of life without her...it was always on his mind. that fear of losing someone, that fear of not being good enough. for her to leave him with be a nightmare. he felt these thoughts were already said, maybe they were, but it was just how he felt.

but now wasn't the time in wallowing in that, he drove until he could hear the faint music. and when he saw the park it was full of people. he cursed under his breath and parked before getting off and walking towards the grass. but before he could go any further a group of teenagers, drunk out of their ass for unknown reason grabbed him

"WHOOOO! NUKE 'EM HIGH RULES! MAKE ROYAL ROSTER'S OUR BITCH!"

"What the hell are you-"

a jock grabbed his head and lifted it up while another forcefully placed a hose attached to a cege and drowning him in beer. he gaged and choked but it was down his gullet. and after they let him go, he coughed and hacked. he wobbled and his eyes became bloodshot and stumbled forward. lester was a real lightweight and it showed.

"shh...sh'oopid...fucking nuke'em high faggots..."

he walked on the grass and looked around trying to find lamis, but everything was moving but he held his own and walked and stumbled.

"LAAAAAHMMIISSSHHH!"

he cried out. but the music was too loud it seemed. he walked, leaning back while his footing tried it's best to keep him up. at one point he ram himself against a tree.

"LAAAAAHHHHMMMMMUUUSSSSSS!"

All the while the music played.

_Mississippi Queen, if you know what I mean_

_Mississippi Queen, she taught me everything_

_Way down around Vicksburg, around Louisiana way_

_Lived a Cajun lady, we called her Mississippi Queen_

_You know she was a dancer_

_She moved better on wine_

_While the rest of them dudes was a-gettin' their kicks_

_Buddy, beg your pardon, I was getting mine_

_Mississippi Queen, if you know what I mean_

_Mississippi Queen, she taught me everything_

_This lady she asked me if I would be her man_

_You know that I told her I'd do what I can_

_To keep her looking pretty_

_Buy her dresses that shine_

somehow he found himself on the stage. when he got on top he staggered up and reached and grabbed the mic from the singer and he interrupted. the black dude in a zoot-suit stared at him.

"what the fuck? ya'll see this chubby white crackah jus' did?"

he gestured with his hands.

"where dah fuck is security at?"

Lester wobbled on his heels back and forth and looked at the crowd. his eyes blink one at a time. he pressed his lips on the mic and spoke-

"LAMISSSSSS!"

the sound caused everyone to cover their ears due to his voice being too close to that mic. he leaned back.

"Lamis! this is for you!"

the band stared at him. as he nodded to himself despite there was no beat.

"We got it together, didn't we? We definitely got our thing together, don't we baby? Isn't that nice? I mean, when you really sit and think about it, isn't it really, really nice? I can easily feel myself slipping more and more ways"

they knew exactly what he was saying. the band looks at the lead singer. he placed his hands at his hips and stared at the fat pudgy looking kid, then nodded and turned to his head and gestured them to start playing you're the first, the last, my everything.

"Slip in a world of my own Nobody but you and me We've got it together, baby"

when the right melody finally set in, he closed his eyes and he thought of his girl. his face was flushed, and his mind was intoxicated with alcohol. and suddenly all the fear left him. all the worries were dashed away. and his main focus was lamis, if she was out there, she could be upset, embarrassed...but he didn't care. he needed her to hear. even if the whole Lil town knew. it was a fuck it moment. and when you have a fuck it moment, you just go with the flow. he grabbed the mic as he swayed to the music.

"The first, my last, my everything And the answer to all my dreams You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star My kind of wonderful, that's what you are..."

Lamis didn't know who the hell that was who stupidly stumbled into the stage. security should have tackled his ass down. but when she heard a familiar voice. it sounded like...like...well... lamis thought he always sounded like the brain from pinkie and the brain or Orson Welles. she shits you not. that's how he sounded to her. and when he started calling out her name... her heart dropped down to her vagina. oh, shit. it was Lester. and he was drunk and singing. and..and...he wasn't half bad.

"I know there's only, only one like you There's no way they could have made two Girl, you're all I'm living for Your love I'll keep for evermore You're the first, you're the last, my everything!"

Hugh Jr. stood up and stared. what in the bloody blue hell was that bastard doing?! surely this stupid stunt wouldn't sway lamis, this wasn't an 1980's teen movie! he was so pissed. just when he thought he had the upper hand Lester would be so bold to do something so...wishy washy!

"Someone get him off the stage!"

he cried out.

a woman called him out.

"Hey, shut up you dexter looking fag, that kid is pouring his heart out for his girl!"

the nerve of some tramp to say such a thing...where was the security? he looked around and saw two of them eating donuts and acting like nothing was wrong. he looked down at lamis who was staring her mouth slightly open he knelt down and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Lamis, I'm sorry that he's making a fool of himself, and you having to-"

she cupped his mouth. her gaze was on Lester, as if in a trance.

"shut up, will ya? I'm listening"

his brows furrow. she couldn't be serious...

"In you, I've found so many things A love so new only you could bring Can't you see if you, you make me feel this way You're like a first-morning dew on a brand new day"

Lester's voice had a few cracks, but his voice was pretty good. it had a deep rich quality to it. he was influenced by luna's singing. and when he was small he would sing. and the family found it cute. it was a huge secret. he loved to sing. not even lamis knew. well, if she was out there, this was the best way to say how sorry he was, and how important she was. she truly was his everything.

"I see so many ways that I Can love you till the day I die You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream You're the first, the last, my everything"

Lamis placed her hands on her beating heart. and yeah, yeah. this was a surprise. sure she should be outraged by this stupid stunt. but it wasn't the first time. hell, he road a bike just to see her at the camp she was at just to confess his feelings. this...? this was romantic as shit. she'll beat the shit out of him later though cause damn. this was a stupid move. but again...romantic. she ate it up.

"I know there's only, only one like you There's no way they could have made two Girl you're my reality But I'm lost in a dream You're the first, you're the last, my everything!"

he couldn't believe what he was seeing. lamis was giving Lester those loving eyes. this was irritating. Hugh jr. was vastly superior and better looking, for fuck's sake. and this fool could win her over by a song, sung badly he might add! he couldn't stand it. he just couldn't stand it. in his frustration, he grabbed her arm and as he stood up, it forced her to get up.

"Hey! what the fuck are you doing?!"

Lamis jerked her arm back but he wouldn't let go.

"we're leaving, you're boyfriend ruined our date"

Lamis's head turned slowly and glared.

"excuse me, what?"

shit. he made a slip-up.

Lester stopped his singing when he saw lamis and Hugh jr. and by the looks of it, it looked like Hugh was hassling her. he dropped the mic and climb down the stage. even though there were stairs, to begin with. he fell on his ass. the man in the zoot-suit grabbed the mic.

"Okay, so anyway...there's a little song we call Take Five"

and they played Dave Brubeck's Take Five.

Lester ran like a goddamn puma. literally running on all fours.

Lamis was playing tug of war with Hugh jr.

"let me go you fucking British wannabe faggot!"

Hugh jr. huffed.

"Why are you being difficult? can't you see I'm just trying to steer you away from that oaf?"

Lamis was fuming she couldn't believe this guy. he was sweet before, now he was acting like a jealous asshole! fuck that noise, even Lester knew how to behave. I mean if he was jealous he be groping her ass, which suited her fine. because, oh. yeah. she belongs to him!

"let's get this straight, this isn't a date, we're not together, we have zero chance of being together, and I'm Lester's girlfriend."

she jabbed a finger on his chest.

"and not you or anyone else is going to change that! I heard a lot of girls leaving their guys to cause their friends to say this guy is bad, listing reasons to leave. well, I ain't that kinda girl!"

Hugh jr. raised a finger-

"and fuck you and your attempt to steal me away from MY MAN!"

Hugh jr. snapped.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP YOU DINGBAT!"

Lamis was shocked. her lips closed tightly, and pulled back her arm and swung it forward punching him in the jaw, his head whip back only to meet another fist and he fell to one side. lamis blinked and looked at Lester. eyes bloodshot, and she could smell the beer from his breath.

"...Lester! have...have you've been drinking?"

"not by choice..."

he swayed back and forth.

"lamish..."

he leans forward.

"I'm sorry I'm just an asshole, I'm sorry I keep disappointing you I'm sorry-"

lamis stepped over Hugh jr. and comb his messy hair.

"shhh. shhh. we'll talk about this later...let's just go home"

Lester stared into space but nodded.

"very well my dearest love."

lamis stepped over Hugh jr. once more, but Lester stepped on him. he whimpered. lamis help Lester walk towards the cart and placed him on the passenger seat, then got onto the driver's seat. he looked at him as he laid back, his head rolled to one side. eyes half-closed. she smiled and cup his face. his eyes shift and looked at her. his brown bloodshot eyes were the most beautiful thing she ever did saw.

"you're a big goofy nerdy Lil asshole."

she sighed.

"and I love you...ya know?"

Lester slurred.

"if you love me, then suck my dick."

lamis snorted a laugh and slapped his chest.

"fuck you, suck my clit."

he grinned stupidly.

"I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a blowjob today"

lamis laughed out loud shaking her head as she turned the key.

"you're cute when your drunk...but seriously, dad's gonna be pissed."

Lester hogged up a loogie on the pavement.

"like I give a goddamn"

lamis sighed and begin driving. taking glances at him. he was staring up at the sky.

"you know...what you did was bold, stupid, and romantic"

she smiled.

"you're mother once told me that music is a way to express feeling"

he raised up a finger.

"and since she and father have always shown love, I took note of this"

lamis's lips spread wider.

"I didn't know you could sing..."

she glanced at him.

Lester looked at her.

"There are still some things you don't know about me"

she raised a brow.

"oh?"

he leans forward and he whispered in her ear.

"hail hydra."

lamis covered her mouth and elbowed his chest.

"shut uuuup, God! you dork"

Lester sighed and laid back, his lips stretch in a grin. and his eyes grew heavy. and before he knew it, sleep took over. lamis, as she drove, could only smile and feel so ... stupidly happy. she just...couldn't get enough of this angry nerdy little shit. yeah. they had bumps on the road, but all in all, she loved him because...she knew somewhere deep inside there was a guy just bleeding to feel compassion and love. and she sure as hell is going to bring the best out of him that was for damn sure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
